House of Isis
by heat of the night
Summary: When the Anubis House mates move on over to the Isis House, everything changes, new students, new housemother, new 'Victor'.  But one thing stays consitent, one thing that will never go away... The mystery.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey there! Natalie here! This'll be my first Fanfiction... ever. And so I'm hoping it'll be a success! And everyone who reads can help me by reviewing! I accept anonymous reviews, so theres no excuse not to! I openly welcome constructive critism, but NOT flames! Flame me I'll flame you back. And you do not want that to happen. ;) Anyways, this is a relativly short chapter. And I promise the rest will be much longer! For I personally hate reading short stories. **

**Well, I worked really hard to get this story where it is (I'm on about chapter four right now...) and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

House of Isis

***** Before You Read: *****

I_sis was the wife of Osiris and the mother of Horus. She was the goddess of rebirth and spent much time among her people teaching them different skills. Isis was a moon goddess, she was known as the "Mother/Giver of life" but also the "Crone of death". She had two Brothers Osiris and Set, Set had killed Osiris, jealous of his power but Isis brought him back to life. Isis was the "Goddess of Magic". Isis also raised Anubis._

_At this English Boarding School the head of the house can choose to keep the original students for another year or get a new set of students. Normally Victor chooses to keep his students, to make things easier, but under the circumstances he has chosen to receive new students, sending all of the old Anubis House students to the House of Isis. Everything seemed so perfect, everyone, including Joy, was back for another year. But, boy was perfect the wrong word to describe this year._

_Character List:_

_Nina Martin_

_Fabian Rutter_

_Jerome Clarke_

_Amber Millington_

_Joy Mercer_

_Alfie Lewis_

_Mara Jeffrey_

_Mick Campbell_

_Patricia Williamson_

_James Daniels_

_Madison Carroll_

_Evan Harrison_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Nina Martin took a few cautious steps up to the House of Isis, not knowing what to expect. She slowly knocked on the door and waited for a hopefully Trudy-Like housemother to answer. Instead a man, looking in his late 40's or 50's, slammed the door open and looked at Nina like she was a disease.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Um…Nina Martin, I'm, uhh, supposed to be staying here. This is the House of Isis, right?" Nina said, in a stuttered attempt to explain herself.

"Yes," He mumbled. "I'm Mr. Reynolds, groundskeeper, come in." Mr. Reynolds grumbled, allowing Nina to enter.

As soon as Nina was inside and the door was locked, he darted up the stairs to what was probably his office. And before Nina could ask any further questions his door shut and the sound echoed through the house.

Nina set her suitcase down, "Hello?"

"Oh, hello! I'm Mrs. Stewart, your housemother, but you can call me Emily, if you'd like." Emily announced.

"Hi Emily, nice to meet you." Nina told her.

"Likewise, so I'm assuming you know your housemates unless you're new of course." Emily said.

"No, I'm not new. It's the same students that were in the House of Anubis right?" Nina asked.

"Yes, well somewhat, we have a slightly larger house, with 3 boy's rooms and 3 girl's rooms, so there are 2 new boys and 1 new girl." Emily explained.

"Oh, okay, are we picking our rooms or were they assigned?" Nina asked hoping she would get to room with Amber.

"They're assigned, kind of, we asked your old housemother, Trudy, who was friends and who roomed before and we came up with the idea that you will be rooming with Amber Millington." Emily told her.

"Great! Exactly what I wanted!" Nina exclaimed with a subtle wink.

"So why don't you go unpack, you are in the second room on the left, upstairs of course, and Amber is already up there." Emily told her and Nina scurried off to her room.

"Nice girl," Emily murmured while walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Nina, I'm SO glad you're here!" Amber exclaimed jumping to her feet when Nina arrived, "I was SO bored without you!"

"Amber! I missed you so much!" Nina said, "Is anyone else here?"

"By that do you mean, is Fabian here?" Amber asked, "Because if so, the answer is yes."

Nina laughed, "Well that's good to know, but I actually wanted to know if anyone else was here too."

"I think everyone even the 'newbies'." Amber replied.

"I've always hated that word, 'newbies'," Nina said mockingly.

"Okay fine, 'new kids'!" Amber said, "Better?"

"Much, now are you almost done unpacking? I've been here for 15 minutes and I'm almost done, who knows how long you've been here." Nina told her.

"Only a couple of hours, and I spent the first one meeting the 'newb'- new kids." Amber said, correcting herself.

"Oh, who are the new kids?" Nina asked.

"Madison, James, and Evan." Amber said, "And there I'm done unpacking."

"Great, me too, now why don't we go catch up with everyone else?" Nina offered.

"Okay, let's go," Amber said and they strode downstairs to see everyone they had missed over the summer.

"Patricia! Joy!" Nina called as she noticed Patricia and Joy leaving their room.

"Hey Nina, hey Amber!" Patricia replied, turning to face them.

"Hey Amber! Hi Nina." Joy said flatly, she was still a little bitter over Fabian dating Nina.

"So, are you guys rooming together?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Patricia said, glancing at Joy who was staring at the floor.

"Oh, well that's good! So then Mara's rooming with Madison?" Nina said.

"Yeah, have you met new kids yet?" Patricia asked.

"No, Amber has though," Nina pointed to Amber who was looking around the upstairs hallway.

"Oh, yeah. I have." Amber said standing up taller, pretending she'd been paying attention to the entire conversation.

"Well, I haven't, but I want to. So I'm going." Patricia announced bravely.

"Okay, I'm coming." Nina stated, pulling Amber along with her, Patricia did the same with Joy.

When they got downstairs, Madison and one of the boys were sitting on the couch. Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Mick and Fabian were also in there.

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Fabian!" Nina replied, and they embraced in a giant hug.

Nina sat down next to Fabian, then turned towards Madison, "Hi, I'm Nina."

"Hey, I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie," Maddie told her.

"Or you can call her-"

"Shut. Up." Maddie said turning towards the boy.

"I'm Evan." Evan told Nina.

"Hey,"

"Wait, what can we call her?" Jerome asked, him and Alfie snickering.

"Nothing." Maddie snapped staring at Jerome.

Jerome raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay."

"So nice to see you again Jerome." Nina said flatly, "I see you haven't changed."

Jerome smirked, "I haven't."

"I can tell." Patricia interrupted, quickly.

"Where's the other new kid?" Joy asked Evan.

"James is probably unpacking or something, I don't know, I just met him." Evan responded.

"So, did you two already like, know each other?" Amber asked, pointing to Maddie and Evan.

"We've lived next door to each other our whole lives, my parents wanted to send me here and his decided that he should come, too." Maddie explained.

"I think that was the other way around…" Evan muttered.

"Oh, what does it matter?" Maddie asked, glaring at him.

Nina turned back towards Fabian," I think it's kind of obvious they've known each other for more than an hour." Fabian laughed.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly, short random conversations filled the awkward silences. Soon enough it was time for dinner.<p>

"Let's hope this is good as Trudy food," Jerome murmured, while standing up to go to the kitchen.

Alfie gasped, "Impossible!"

"What's Trudy food?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, you have not lived until you've eaten Trudy food!" Alfie exclaimed.

"What. Is. Trudy. Food…?" Maddie asked, growing impatient.

"Trudy food is a type of food with an unnatural balance of deliciousness, made by a woman named Trudy." Alfie explained, or attempted to at least.

"Well, that much I got." Maddie said.

The food at dinner was surprisingly Trudy food-like.

"Gasp! This tastes just like Trudy food!" Alfie called, after a few bites.

"Does that mean I have lived?" Maddie asked sarcastically.

"For now, I guess this is an exception." Alfie replied.

Emily entered the kitchen, "So is everyone happy with their rooms and roommates?"

A murmur of agreement went across the room.

"Okay, just checking, and how's the food?"

"AMAZING!" Alfie cried.

Another murmur of agreement swept through the room and then Emily left and everyone went back to their private conversations.

"So Maddie," Evan said, grinning.

Maddie groaned, "What?"

"What's wrong? You're not excited I'm here?" Evan teased.

"Thrilled, you are, after all, my favorite person ever." Maddie said sarcastically, with almost no tone.

"I bet I am." Evan agreed.

"Sure."

After dinner everyone went back to their rooms.

"Nina, what do you think of the new kids?" Amber asked once the door was closed securely.

"They're cool, it's kind of, weird that Maddie and Evan have known each other their whole lives, isn't it?" Nina asked.

"I guess… Anyways, are you and Fabian official?" Amber asked.

"Um, yeah, we are." Nina said. Amber giggled.

"Well, Finally! Took you two long enough!" Amber announced, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Nina laughed.

"It's not really THAT big of a deal!" Nina said, calming Amber down.

"Oh, it is! It really is!" Amber cried.

Nina sighed, bracing herself for the nonsense to come.

"Now I'll have to make you a new scrapbook. Keeping the original name of 'Fabina' of course. It'll have have hearts, and pictures, and glitter!" Amber rambled, almost completely in one breath.

"Amber, could you quietdown please?" Nina pleaded, "I'm going to bed, try to keep your excitement under control. She muttered the last part slightly under her breath. But appearently not enough, Amber heard. And shrieked. And passed out on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...? Was it good? Bad? Awful? Wonderful? So fantastically amazing it made you cry? Whatever your opinion, REVIEW! But rememeber, no flames.<strong>

**Farewell for now my darlings! I'll be back soon!**

**xx Nat xx**


	2. New Friends and New Opinions

**Hey there! Nat back, and I'm SOSOSOSO sorry It's taken me so long to post chapter two! I've been hit super hard with homework and projects in school. And not to mention my piano lessons start up again tommorrow along with vocal lesson! Plus volleyball and track training, AND writing! So yeah, I've been very busy. But I will not fail you. Even it takes forever for me to update, I will. **

**In other news, I'm going to be starting a new story for my favorite T.V. show (Besides House of Anubis) Kickin' It! I'm in love with that show, it's amazing! If you don't watch it now. Then go watch it! My story will be called... Kickin' It: Where Do I Begin! It's a series of one-shots/two-shots about Kim and Jack!**

**One more thing... I want to dedicate this chapter to the families of 9/11... my prayers go out to you all ...less than three...**

**And watch this video, it's so sad. I cried like the whole time I was listening to it. Here's the link:**

**.com/watch?v=VtCCvduQmQo**

**Anyways, read on! And always rememeber those who died in nine/eleven!**

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight poured into Nina and Amber's bedroom, awaking Nina in time to get ready for school. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. As soon as her morning haze passed she turned her attention to a sleeping Amber.<p>

She sat up, "Amber, wake up."

Amber rolled over and groaned inwardly, but did not respond.

Nina got up and marched over to her oblivious roommate's bed, "Amber, it's time to wake up!" She gently shook her shoulder, in an attempt to bring Amber back to consciousness.

Suddenly, Amber hand flew up in the air nearly smacking Nina right in the face. But she, fortunately, ducked just in time. "Amber!"

Nina's shriek seemed to do the trick. Amber sat up quickly, and surprisingly alert for seven in the morning. "What? Nina! Is it time to get ready? Oh no! Will I have enough time to properly do my hair?"

Nina shook her head at the blonds fury of questions, "Amber! You will have plenty of time to 'properly'' do you hair. _If _you get ready now!"

"Okay, okay!" Amber climbed out of her collection of quilts and comforters and flicked a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

The rest of the morning flew by.

Nina had slipped into her uniform, brished her hair quickly and twirled her bangs back out of her face and pinned them to the sides of her head.

She'd grabbed Amber by the arm and dragged her downstairs so they wouldn't be late for breckfast. Amber complained the whole way down.

When they arrived they plopped down in their usual seats, and saw that everyone else was already there as well. Which was quite surprising, considering most of them are _not _early risers.

"Hey guys," Nina greeted as she reached for the water.

Everyone mumbled back replies, still dazed from the earlieness of the morning.

"Hi Nina," Fabian said cheerily. He grinned widely at her. She could just brighten his day sometimes.

She beamed back at him, but the moment was ruined by a series of arguements. Maddie and Evan and Jerome, Alfie and Amber, Mara and Mick were deep in conversation about who-knows-what. That was when Nina took in a new face at the table. One she did not recognize. So it must be James.

She decided to speak up. She knew what it felt like to be the new kid, and not feel welcomed. "Hey, your James right? I'm Nina."

His eyes brightened when he realized someone was talking to him, "Oh, hey! Yeah, I'm James. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, how do you like Anubis House so far?" Nina was trying to stay friendly. But when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Fabian and Joy laughing. Together. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Um, it's alright I guess... Everyone seems pretty nice. Except, they don't appear to get along to well..." James trailed off, gesturing towards the table of bickering teenagers.

Nina laughed. A genuine laugh. "Yeah, sometimes it's love, sometimes it's hate. You never really know here."

James chuckled, "I guess I'll have to get used to that... But it might take some time. At my old school, you always knew what to expect. People were either nice or mean. Friends or enemies."

"Well, change is good... mix things up. It keeps things from getting too boring. But, sometimes I wish it was more, calmer around here... things can get pretty crazy." Nina tried to elaborate, without out giving up too much information about last terms- er- 'achievements'.

"Well, I guess crazy can be considered good... and this seems like a pretty decent place." James grinned. _A cute grin. James was actually pretty attractive. His eyes, were a soft yet deep, intense blue. And his hair, a gorgeous light brown and- Wait, what am I saying? I have Fabian! And we're official! _Nina tried to control her thoughts, but as she shot another glance at Fabian and Joy, doubt filled her mind. Fabian stilled loved her right? Of course he did! She was just being stupid. And James was clearly just a friend. She'd just now met him after all!

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, Nina and James met... You got a glimpse of James' personality. AND you found out that Nina might have the slightest crush on James, and maybe James feels the same way. Plus, what's up with Fabian and Joy? I guess you'll have to read to find out! <strong>

***Hint, Hint* Fabina ALWAYS Prevails!**

**I know, I know. This chapter was insanely short. And I said my next one would be longer... I'M SORRY!**

**I'm going to try to update again A.S.A.P.**

**I mean it this time. Posting will be my number one priority!**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer... but no promises! So, please don't kill me?**

**Also... Please Review! If you don't review I'll assume you don't like it... And even though I won't stop posting, the quality of my writing will go down because I will be sad, depressed, and disappointed!**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!**

**Til' next time, my lovely readers!**

**xx Nat xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone. Before I begin this message I feel that I have some explaining to do.**

**Well first of all, I know I was gone for a REALLY long time. And I do want to apologize! I feel really bad and not to make up excuses but I do have a few reasons for my disappearance which might make you hate me less?**

**Well first of all, I moved. Yep, in December. Took about until the beginning of February before I was completely settled in. And in my defense, I didn't have internet access for most of that time.**

**Also, my grandmother passed away and that was extremely hard on my whole family.**

**Finally, my school, and three others in the district, are having serious problems.**

**First we had a bomb threat and we're all evacuated.**

**Then this one gang beat up a fifth grader.**

**Now they are supposedly coming to our school tomorrow to shoot all of us.**

**Many people are staying home, but a lot of this is based on rumors and threats.**

**Either way, I'm going and it is really scary knowing your life is in danger as soon as you get to school.**

**They're specifically targeting my grade, and are planning on doing the shooting while we are outside.**

**There will be cops there but all I can really ask is to keep all of the students here in your prayers. They can't cancel school and I can't miss it.**

**It would be horrible if anything else happened here. This is a nice little suburb in Ohio and we've never had anything like this. It's really pathetic.**

**Anywhom, this is getting long and I just really wanted to say that I should be updating this, and my other story this weekend. Along with another new Kickin' It story and possibly a one shot or two.**

**So, look out for those, and please accept my apology guys!**

**(Oh and I changed my name too!)**


End file.
